


Chaotic Boyfriends

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing/Insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: Koharu and Jun have come up with a competition. Whoever loses in the game they're playing has to kiss the other...on the lips. Chaos and comedy ensues.
Relationships: Mitsurugi Koharu/Suzaki Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Chaotic Boyfriends

"You motherfucker!! Spawn camp me again and I'll tear your asshole off!" Jun shouted at the screen, to Koharu's amusement. "Dude, they're laughing at you." He replied, but Jun was too busy cussing out the enemy team to care. "Junnn...get your pretty little head back in the game or I'll win!" Koharu demanded, which snapped Jun out of his rage. "Oh no you don't, Fake Tits!!" Jun retorted, making Koharu almost cry laughing. "Really? Fake Tits? That's the best you could come up with?"

Jun continued raging throughout the game, especially when he got killed by Koharu. "Dude, what the fuck?!" Jun screamed as the screen displayed the message [XxGamerKingxX has been killed by HARUbadass420]. Koharu smirked. "I'm on the opposite team, remember? You better up your game or you'll get your ass kicked again." He laughed, to Jun's annoyance. Five minutes and quite a bit of rage later, Koharu's team had won the game, and they were back at the start screen. 

"You lost again~" Koharu teased, pushing Jun against his bed. "You know what that means!" Koharu kissed Jun on the lips. The third time today...as a result of each round Jun had lost. Once Koharu was satisfied, Jun said, "Next round I'm going to win." Koharu laughed and rolled his eyes. "And if you don't?" He said, grabbing Jun's face. Jun hated that confident look on his boyfriend's face, and he refused to speak. Koharu laughed again and let go.

"How about this. You win, and I'll put salt in Felix's tea and see how mad he gets about it." Jun laughed at this, he knew how mad Felix got if someone messed with his tea. It was quite amusing to watch. "However, if I win..." Koharu looked into Jun's eyes, grinning like an idiot. "...I get to fuck you. How's that?"

Jun felt his face go red. "Y-you..." He muttered. Koharu put an arm around Jun's shoulders. "If you don't want to, that's fine." He assured him. Jun pushed his arm away and picked up the controller. "I accept your challenge, and I'll kick your ass this round!" Jun shouted passionately...and loudly. So loud that the rest of the band heard him. Koharu smirked. "Then let's do this!!"

And minutes later...

"Jun...did you...did you lose on purpose?" Koharu asked, half-confused and half-teasing. The flustered look on Jun's face just confirmed that he had, in fact, lost on purpose. "Wow. Didn't realize you were that horny." He chuckled, as Jun looked away, blushing furiously. "J-just...whatever!" Jun said, making Koharu laugh even more. "You look so embarrassed." He commented, picking Jun up and laying him down on the bed, then getting on top of him. 

"Hey, Koharu and Jun are rather quiet, don't you think?" Felix asked. Tomoru and Daimon exchanged a glance, a bit confused as well, but with a small idea of what was going on. "I'm going to go check on them." Felix said, getting up from the table. Daimon grabbed Felix's jacket and pulled him back. "I wouldn't, if I were you." He replied. Felix gave him a confused look, but sat back down. "Why not? Jun isn't usually quiet while playing his games, and I thought I heard Koharu yelling as well." Tomoru and Daimon exchanged another glance. "Just...put some music on. They're fine." Tomoru said. 

Later in the day, the entire band was sitting in the living room, and Jun was visibly uncomfortable. "Jun? Are you in pain?" Felix asked. Jun looked quite nervous before replying, "Ah...yeah, my...um...lower back is a bit sore." Jun replied. Koharu smirked and put an arm around him. Jun blushed and looked away. Felix looked at them for a while before asking,

"Forgive me if I seem rude, but are you two dating?"

Tomoru spit out his energy drink. Jun blushed bright red and looked away. Koharu started stuttering, trying to deny it. Daimon just sat there quietly, seemingly not bothered by anything that was happening. "Q-quite chaotic, huh..." Tomoru said.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought that Koharu/Jun was a cute ship, so I thought "there's not much about Fantome Iris on here, so I might as well write something." Well, here ya go!! A short fic about Koharu and Jun being chaotic. Hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
